Escogido
by AkiraHilar
Summary: Los omegas siempre esperan a su destinado, pero Yuuri se ve obligado a abandonar esa posibilidad para casarse con Víctor, y así evitar ir a la guerra. Resignado a vivir una vida sin amor a cambio de calma, Yuuri aprenderá que hay mucho más sobre ello que lo escrito por el destino.
1. Capítulo único

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen. Este fanfic es Omegaverse con Victor-Alfa y Yuuri-Omega.

 _"Los omegas siempre esperan a su destinado, pero Yuuri se ve obligado a abandonar esa posibilidad para casarse con Víctor, y así evitar ir a la guerra. Resignado a vivir una vida sin amor a cambio de calma, Yuuri aprenderá que hay mucho más sobre ello que lo escrito por el destino."_

Fic dedicadoa Ashley Acosta por su bello art.

* * *

 **Escogido**

Desde pequeños, a los omegas se le han enseñado sobre la importancia de encontrar a su destinado. Un fuerte alfa cuyo amor y su sentido de protección los arrulle mientras les entrega un futuro provechoso. En respuesta, el omega se entrega. Su cuerpo, su voluntad, su alma son confiados en esas manos hasta tener el precioso placer de dar vida y formar una familia. La gran mayoría de los omegas, lo esperan.

La vida de Yuuri Katsuki, a pesar de haber nacido bajo tan profundas creencias, no será así. El alfa con quien está estableciendo un lazo no es su destinado. Tampoco hay amor; solo un compromiso mutuo que le permitirá estar a salvo en tiempos de guerra. Pero así, lo aceptó.

 **...**

Su país está atravesando uno de los tiempos más difíciles, y como era de esperarse, todos los nacidos varones, sin importar su segundo sexo, debían enfrentarse a las filas. Yuuri nunca ha sabido de guerras ni de muertes, por lo que no ha querido cumplir con semejante ley y es un peligro para sus padres el tratar de ocultarlo por más tiempo. La era es dura, el emperador necesita hombres y Yuuri no quiere pelear. No quiere estar enfrentando al peligro, cuando ha estado acostumbrado a la siembra de arroz y hortalizas, cuidando el negocio de sus padres en compañía de su hermana alfa.

Entonces encuentran el medio. Al ver que las búsquedas del reino por más hombres incrementan, sus padres no dudaron en hallar la manera de salvar a su hijo. El hijo de unos cazadores extranjeros que vivían en el bosque es alfa, su padre solía comprar carne en su mercado. Es un alfa complicado, pero amable, con una personalidad que podía tanto atraer como repeler. Yuuri solo recuerda haberlo visto un par de veces desde lejos.

Bajo esa premisa, Yuuri no tardó en aceptar. Un omega enlazado y en estado no podría ser llevado a la guerra, por lo tanto, se encontraría a salvo. Eso lo dejaba con la enorme responsabilidad de traer pronto al mundo un cachorro, algo que el alfa también anhelaba. Eso último no terminaba de agradarle aún, no obstante, se preparó para ello.

No era su destinado, pero el destino no le deparaba nada bueno si se quedaba esperando. Aceptó.

Por eso está allí, con el traje tradicional de su familia que lo envuelven en mantos azules de diferentes tonos. Su madre ahora enrolla en el lazo de flores rosas tanto a su cuerpo como el cuerpo del alfa que se encuentra a su lado, vestido en un traje similar de colores negros y grises. Yuuri se sonríe ligeramente al ver como su madre tiene que ponerse en puntas para alcanzar a su nuevo esposo. Víctor, como se llama, se inclina para facilitarle el trabajo.

A esas alturas de su vida, Yuuri solo puede pedirle a la madre de las diosas un poco de paz. Una vida de calma y estabilidad para sus cachorros, al lado de un hombre con quien al menos pudiera congeniar. Ya no espera amor; se resigna y se aferra de ese modo a su vida. Así que cuando cierra sus ojos, recitando las palabras de la unión, deja ir a su niño omega que creía en el amor y los destinados, para darle la bienvenida al hombre casado que ahora es.

La celebración se da por todo lo alto, en un desfile donde ambas familias no escatiman en traer sus mejores carnes y sus mejores especias para celebrar ruidosamente en el pueblo. Su hijo se encuentra enlazado y bajo el cuidado de un alfa, por lo tanto, no era elegible para la guerra. Ahora a todo el pueblo no le quedaría duda y eso era motivo de celebración por parte de los padres de Yuuri.

Entre el pase de comidas y bebidas, el alfa ríe ruidosamente y Yuuri solo lo observa, acostumbrándose a la idea de que es su esposo. Es alto, le agrada eso. Un abrazo se debe sentir confortante en esos brazos largos y fuertes de cazador. Posee el cabello claro y un poco largo, hasta sus orejas. También unos ojos grandes y azules. Además, su mandíbula es cuadrada y varonil, que dista bastante de su rostro redondeado y su cuerpo suave. Yuuri espera que no le desagrade los kilos de más que ha ganado debido a la ansiedad de los preparativos, al comer más tortas de arroz que de costumbre. Aprieta sus labios en silencio y trata de no pensarlo.

Entonces siente la mano caer por sobre su muslo y se eriza. Víctor no le ha devuelto la mirada, más bien continúa su elaborado cuento de cómo fue que encontró y se enamoró de Yuuri, un cuento ficticio cabe acotar, que incluye el acto heróico donde salvó a su omega de las garras de un enorme oso de tres metros a quien venció. La gente no deja de mirarlo con sorpresa y admiración, Yuuri no puede resoplar para demostrar lo inverosímil que sonaba el relato. En una situación así, para empezar, Yuuri se hubiera hecho el muerto hasta que el oso lo dejara en paz, como su padre le había enseñado desde pequeño.

Pero no puede pensar demasiado, no cuando esa mano está allí dando fuertes señales de lo que viene. Yuuri traga grueso e intenta no asustarse. Sabe que es el derecho que le corresponde al alfa: pedir yacer con su omega, penetrar y marcarlo como suyo. Un momento que durante tantos años vio como el acto de amor más sincero, se ha convertido en un necesario trámite y Yuuri tiene que verlo así.

No quiere arrepentirse de sus decisiones. Y cuando llega el momento, decide hacerse responsable de ella.

La cabaña donde convivirán queda a las afueras del pueblo. Las omegas casadas han adornado aquella estancia; han creado un nido entre tules y sedas con aroma de frutas, flores y velas aromáticas que iluminan el lugar. La pareja de recién casados entran y perciben el aroma de los dulces preparados por el pueblo en la mesa de la cocina junto al vino para acompañar lo que consideran las tres noches del enlace. Es como la antesala al celo, según dicta la tradición. Sólo que en vez de dominar la necesidad de los instintos, reina el placer y la felicidad de una unión propicia con alguién a quien amas. Yuuri detesta en ese momento memorar los orígenes de cada uno de esos actos, porque es un recordatorio de que con él nada de eso es igual. Sin embargo, Víctor logra devolverlo a la realidad cuando va hasta la habitación sin esperar, dejando una parte de sus mantos en el suelo.

Aprieta su mano con fuerza sobre su pecho y se acerca hacia la estancia perfectamente acondicionada para la unión. Yuuri mira como del otro lado Víctor ya se va retirando todas sus ropas, quedando tal cual llegó al mundo. Sus ojos marrones se fijan en lo fuertes, gruesas y largas que eran sus piernas, en la contextura de su cuerpo, y por supuesto, se alojan en la extensión de su sexo hasta que se sonroja. Cuando escucha el carraspeo del otro lado, levanta sus ojos aturdidos hacia su esposo, quien lo mira en espera de también degustar su vista.

Tímidamente, Yuuri hace exactamente lo mismo. Vuelve a tener temor sobre su cuerpo que ha tomado curvas donde no debiera por culpa de su estrés, pero se arma de valor. Deja que los mantos caigan al suelo de madera y espera la respuesta del alfa, con los latidos azotándose contra su oreja. No hay palabra alguna, Yuuri cubre avergonzado el cumulo de grasa en sus caderas y escucha los pasos del alfa acercarse junto a su aroma intensificarse conformen transcurren los segundos. El suyo también se incrementa, nota muy tarde. Una unión de aromas fuertes se mezclan en el aire, y Yuuri empieza a sentir calor ante la cercanía. Víctor toma con cuidado las manos que lo cubren y las separa, para ver por completo la desnudez de su ahora pareja.

—No he estado con nadie. —Se apresura a decir, temblando de nervios.

Es lo que se espera de cualquier omega, aquellos que yacieron con otros antes del enlace, son vistos como parias de la sociedad. Víctor no le presta demasiada atención, pese a que Yuuri lo ha dicho como una ligera advertencia. Como un pedido mudo de que fuera paciente con él.

Yuuri trata de ver lo que ocurrirá como un trámite, un paso amargo para tener la seguridad de su propia vida. Cierra los ojos mientras el alfa lo rodea y pasa la nariz por su mejilla. Tiembla mientras los dedos largos de Víctor le toma de su cadera para sostenerlo. Suspira… el calor se siente extraño y Yuuri ya no está seguro del porqué el aroma se vuelve embriagante, como el mejor de los vinos. No entiende que su cuerpo responde al llamado de su esposo. Para cuando Víctor sube una mano para sujetarle el rostro, Yuuri se encuentra con aquellos ojos antes azules ahora ennegrecidos por la pasión. La sorpresa no le deja hablar, se ve dueño de ese mar de deseo y su confianza se eleva, casi hasta hacerlo volar en el aire.

Suelta sus dudas y se deja llevar por el momento. Víctor abraza a Yuuri entre sus brazos, derrama las caricias sobre su espalda mientras restriega su nariz y sus labios por el cuello, su mandíbula, sus pómulos. Los dedos de alfa se entretienen dibujando la curva, y Yuuri se siente deseado. Abre sus brazos y los eleva para sujetarse de los hombros de Víctor, mientras este acaricia sus caderas y baja espalda, hasta sujetarse con fuerza de sus glúteos y hacerlo jadear. Yuuri tiene fuego y hambre, la sed en la punta de sus labios y la corriente navegando por sus extremidades, mientras Víctor deja una estela de besos sobre su cuello y Yuuri deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose placenteramente.

No hay palabras, no hacen falta. Víctor le sujeta de sus caderas para levantarlo y Yuuri lo encierra entre sus gruesas piernas, con la respiración afectada y su rostro encendido. Cuando llegan al lecho, Víctor deja llover besos por toda su piel, encendiendo puntos que no creyó posible y recibiendo placer donde no conocía. Yuuri se abre: su boca al gemir, sus brazos al abrazar, sus dedos al tocar, sus piernas húmedas y temblorosas para él. Víctor a veces alterna besos entre sus labios, entre su pecho, bajo su ombligo, incluso más allá. Y Yuuri olvida que hay un techo porque empieza a ver estrellas.

Esa noche, Yuuri pudo aprender algo que no estuvo en ningún libro que antes hubiera leído en su vida. El sexo sin amor también se puede disfrutar, y Yuuri ha descubierto que puede disfrutarlo muy bien. La marca que sella su compromiso incluso no resulta dolorosa.

Sin embargo, los días iniciales como su pareja resultan difíciles, al tener que acostumbrarse a los hábitos de su ahora esposo. A pesar de que en la cama parecen llevarse muy bien, fuera de ella necesita adaptarse a muchas cosas. Yuuri, habituado a dormir largamente en los inviernos, tiene que seguir levantándose temprano para prepararle el desayuno a su esposo y verlo partir a la cacería. Han tenido discusiones al respecto. Víctor ha demostrado que pese a la amabilidad, puede ser muy exigente. En ocasiones, Yuuri no sabe cómo responder a sus exigencias y se frustra, alegrandose cuando el alfa no se encuentra en casa para respirar en paz.

Hay peleas por la ropa que Víctor deja desperdigada al llegar, por cómo ensucia la casa que con esmero arregló, y la hora que Yuuri decide regresar a la cama después de la noche. Parecen cosas pequeñas, pero empiezan a afectar la armonía de la casa y a volverlos insoportables entre ellos. Yuuri sabe que está mal y percibe que las cosas se ponen peor cuando Víctor, de mal humor, se retira de la cabaña a trabajar sin esperar que Yuuri acabe de mala gana el desayuno. Se frustra por su temperamento, por el cansancio y por lo difícil que es acostumbrarse a una vida con alguién a quien en otras circunstancias jamás hubiera volteado a ver. El peso de la verdad sobre su matrimonio cae, y él intenta sobreponerse porque tampoco puede ser tan egoista. Víctor había aceptado casarse con él, lo hizo sin siquiera preguntarle el porqué… Pensándolo bien, debería preguntarle el porqué.

Por eso, esa tarde lo espera con la casa completamente arreglada, la chimenea encendida y un plato para servirle su comida favorita. Víctor, quien venía con el mismo mal humor con el que salió, no esperó encontrarse con todo eso, pero Yuuri lo mira con clara muestra de arrepentimiento. El alfa entra inseguro a la casa, arrojando los botines con sangre aún pegada de la cacería y barro junto a nieve. Todo el intento de Yuuri por hacer las cosas bien cae cuando se da cuenta, de nuevo, de sus muy malos modales.

—Victor. —No puede evitar sonar irritado—. Por favor, saca esas botas de la casa.

El aludido lo mira desde su posición, cuando ya estaba asomándose a la olla del estofado seducido por el aroma. De inmediato, frunce el ceño.

—Recógelo tú, eres mi omega. —Yuuri abre la boca sin podérselo creer.

—Soy tu omega no para recoger tus cosas del piso.

—No, también eres mi omega para cocinarme y tener sexo en la noche.

Antes de que Víctor pueda meter la nariz en el estofado, Yuuri se levanta y empuja la tapa para cubrirlo. Víctor no tarda en gruñir, pero aún a sabienda de lo que eso significa, el omega se mantuvo firme mirándolo con una muy mala cara para hacerle ver que no está nada contento con la situación. Sabe que él aceptó el compromiso, el matrimonio y todo lo que eso implicaba, pero tampoco pensaba vivir una vida… así.

—Escúchame Víctor. —Trata de hablar con calma, pero sin negarse a poner en claro un par de puntos de su relación—, sé que este matrimonio es una farsa, que no soy tu destinado y tampoco tienes que tratarme como si fuera el amor de tu vida. Sé que no es así. —Duele reconocerlo—. Todo lo que deseo ahora es poder formar una familia contigo donde ambos podamos estar en paz. Pero solo imaginar que nuestros cachorros van a tener los mismos hábitos que tienes, me convertirán tarde o temprano en una madre omega enojado, frustrado y amargado. ¿Quieres eso?

—¿Cachorros? —Es lo que pregunta Víctor, pestañeando repetidamente mientras un inusitado brillo llena sus ojos. Yuuri no entiende porqué se quedó atorado allí—. ¿Ya tendrás cachorro?

—¿Eh? —Se horroriza—. ¡No! ¡Aún no!

Víctor no tarda en cambiar su rostro para mostrar su desaliento y Yuuri no termina de comprender los procesos mentales de su esposo. Tampoco tiene tiempo de analizarlos, porque el estómago de Víctor resuena y se sonroja de vergüenza. Víctor se apena igual. Suelta la tapa del estofado con arrepentimiento, mientras se quedan en silencio por unos minutos.

—Tienes hambre…

—No he comido en todo el día.

—¿Qué? —Se alarma al ver que ha caído la noche—. ¡Víctor, pudiste haber ido al mercado…!

—No, hablarían mal de tí.

Yuuri comprende que los instintos de protección de su alfa van más allá de protegerlo de una ventisca, alimentarlo o defenderlo de algún peligro físico. Que incluso, piensan en proteger su honor aunque eso signifique fingir que las cosas están bien. Sabe bien lo que se hablaría, había escuchado en su tierna infancia y adolescencia mucho de esos rumores mal intencionados que nacían de las ferias del pueblo. Más de un omega quedaba muy mal parado y señalado por el resto si no demostraba ser idóneo para su alfa.

—Lo lamento… —Baja la mirada—. Siéntate por favor, voy a servirte.

Víctor se aparta para darle espacio. En vez de hacer lo que Yuuri le ha pedido, camina hasta donde dejó las botas tiradas y las recoge para llevarlas a las afueras de la cabaña. Es inevitable que Yuuri no se sienta ahora atorado por la culpa; está siendo orgulloso e intransigente, en una situación que ambos habían aceptado, con todas las consecuencias que significan. Era cierto que no estaba cubriendo cabalmente su papel de omega y esposo en esa casa.

Sirve la cena en una gran porción para que Víctor recupere toda la energía que ha agotado por su cacería, y lo mira comer, con ese desordenado modo donde ataca a la comida con los palillos. A Yuuri, al inicio, le pareció desagradable y otra razón para pelearle, pero en ese momento lo deja pasar considerando que está hambriento. Ciertamente lo está, porque Víctor no respira entre los bocados. Yuuri se dedica a comer su plato en silencio, permitiéndole su espacio.

Al acabar, ambos se miran. Víctor luce satisfecho con la comida, tiene ese sonrojo que Yuuri ha detectado cuando está lleno (de sexo, de comida) y eso lo tiene feliz. Considerando eso, los alfas son seres mucho más básicos que ellos.

—Victor, ¿por qué aceptaste este compromiso? —Yuuri se levanta tras dejar la pregunta en el aire, recoge los platos de ambos de la mesa y observa como el de Víctor tiene casi nada que limpiar. Los lleva al lavado, para empezar a lavar.

—No quería estar más solo. —Gira su mirada para observar a su esposo hablar, mientras este la tiene en el techo—. Había intentado conquistar omegas en tu pueblo y en otros dos aledaños y no tuve éxito. Tampoco sentí que encontraría a mi destinado. Todos los omegas siempre tenían algo de que quejarse: que si era muy blanco, o mis ojos eran extraños...

La diferencia de sus razas son tan notable que no existe forma de ocultarla. Además de eso, se considera que ellos deben mantener pura a su sangre. Yuuri entiende porque Víctor no tuvo éxito en sus intentos de conquistas; él mismo tampoco le hubiera dado la oportunidad. Esperaba a un alfa de su raza: alto, corpulento de ojos y cabello oscuros. No a alguién tan diferente como él.

Por eso, mientras Yuuri esperó a su alfa destinado hasta cumplir veinticuatro años de vida, Víctor vio fracasar sus intentos de formar familia hasta los veintisiete. Y ahora estaban allí, viviendo en una cabaña que el mismo Víctor construyó con sus manos para dársela a su omega, para formar una familia bajo conveniencia.

—Esforcémonos para hacer las cosas bien —susurra Yuuri, estrujando entre sus manos el paño de cocina—. Quizás no somos nuestros destinados ni esto era lo que queríamos. Quizás… no seamos los enamorados que todos esperan pero al menos, podemos intentar ser una familia ejemplar.

Víctor lo mira con sorpresa al escucharlo, pero no tarda en sonreírle, entusiasmado con la idea. Yuuri contiene una carcajada y reniega al voltear al lavado.

—Para eso, necesito que me ayudes. No me gusta recoger cosas del suelo, más si viene sucia, llena de barro y cosas extrañas de la que no quiero saber.

—Yo quiero que cocines más cosas así. —Escucha a Víctor y asiente, mientras enjuaga los platos con la esponja y limón—. También quiero desayunar antes de trabajar.

—Puedo prometer levantarme temprano si nos acostamos temprano. —Accede. Victor suelta ese aroma de gusto en el aire y Yuuri lo siente, más trata de ignorarlo.

—No nos acostamos temprano porque te vas tarde a la cama.

—Y tu siempre quieres tener sexo…

—Yo siempre querré tener sexo. —Víctor se ha puesto de pie y lo ha sujetado de la cadera. Yuuri contiene el aliento mientras reconoce como el aroma en el ambiente cambia—. Si vas temprano a la cama tendremos sexo temprano.

Yuuri se muerde los labios. La situación le resulta hilarante y surreal.

—Me iría temprano si no dejas regada toda tu ropa y botas oliendo a animal muerto por la casa. —Lo escucha gruñir, pero lo hace cerca de la marca en su nuca y le provoca un sin fin de reacciones.

—No solo te quedas limpiando la casa, Yuuri.

Tiene que reconocerlo, le gusta las noches también para leer, o reparar sus camisas, o hacer cualquier cosa. Además de no soportar el aroma a sangre dentro de la casa, que le provoca hacer una profunda limpieza; también tiene el gusto de acostarse en el mueble frente a la chimenea a leer y relajarse antes de meterse en la cama donde su alfa lo va a tocar hasta sentirse satisfecho. Suspira decidido.

—Bien… puedo ponerme a leer en las mañanas después de que tú te vayas. —Victor ronronea contra su nuca, plega su cadera y Yuuri es capaz de no solo percibir su aroma sino sentir la erección empujando sobre las telas. Sin embargo, Yuuri no cede al oler el aroma a sangre aún impregnado en las ropas de Victor. Le da un codazo, tratando de sobreponerse. Víctor gruñe de nuevo—. Deja la ropa afuera, el baño ya está servido. —Al notar su desacuerdo, Yuuri también libera su propio aroma para hacerle entender el aire conciliador de su pedido—. Ve a bañarte y te alcanzo en la cama.

—Bien… —Lame la marca y Yuuri se eriza, soltando un gemido que no puede contener. Víctor, complacido con la reacción de su omega, se aparta no sin antes dejarle una fuerte nalgada que lo obliga a morder sus labios, para no soltar un sonido mucho más erógeno que el anterior.

El alfa se retira la ropa, la deja afuera mientras se envuelve en un paño y regresa para tomar el baño que Yuuri ha calentado para él. En cambio, el omega se encuentra incrédulo en la cocina, sintiéndose húmedo y con la piel caliente. Piensa en las ganas que tenía de dejar limpio todo para meterse en la cama y sentir eso que Víctor le sabe hacer sentir sin necesidad de una promesa de amor.

¿Por qué nadie le dijo que se podía disfrutar así del sexo sin el tema complicado de los destinados? Yuuri no lo sabe, y podría hasta quejarse con su madre. Siendo así, no comprendía porqué esperar a casarse para conocer esa parte de sí mismo y lo bien que se llega a sentir.

En la cama, cuando se encuentran, Yuuri puede notar que no es tan dificil entender a Víctor a través de las palabras si se guía por la química que siente su cuerpo. Que solo deben amoldarse, aceptarse y negociar para saber que cosa le agradaba más, que cosa era mejor para el otro, y actuar en consecuencias. Víctor es complaciente, le toca donde quiere ser tocado y aumenta o ralentiza la velocidad de sus roces cuando Yuuri así lo desea. Al inicio, debido a su inexperiencia, Yuuri no supo qué hacer y Víctor se encargó de hacerlo todo, sin quejarse por ello. Ahora que Yuuri ha aprendido a comprender un poco mejor su cuerpo, no se ha limitado a pedir, exigir y a recibir de respuesta el entusiasmo de Víctor por responder a sus demandas.

Mientras se desvive bajo el toque de Victor, en otras veces suave, en este momento duro, Yuuri no puede evitar dejarse llevar, con gozo inundando sus ojos brillantes. Víctor aprieta su cadera, lo escucha jadear de deseos mientras penetra con fuerza y sus muslos lo encierran en una deliciosa carcel caliente. Escasean los besos en sus labios; no es algo que ambos acostumbren, pero a Yuuri no le importa porque la boca de Víctor hace maravillas en otras partes de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, al acabar, en el delicioso sopor del orgasmo, Yuuri gime mientras la nariz de Víctor sigue restregándose en su marca y su cuerpo tiembla entre esos grandes brazos.

Conforme esperan que el nudo cese, ambos se quedan abrazados en la cama. Víctor lo sostiene con cuidado contra su cuerpo y Yuuri se deja llevar por el confort del abrazo en una noche tan fría.

A partir de esa mañana, las cosas mejoran. Yuuri despierta temprano junto a Víctor, y mientras este se prepara para la cacería, Yuuri deja listo el desayuno. Para que el tiempo le rinda, aprende a dejar algunas cosas preparadas en la noche anterior, para que al momento de tener que juntar todo en las mañana no tenga que demorar la partida de su esposo. Al alfa le hace gracia esas primeras mañanas que Yuuri se levanta más dormido que despierto, despeinado y aún frotándose la cara mientras hace esfuerzos para despabilarse. Pero poco a poco eso cambia cuando encuentran la hora perfecta para dormir después del sexo, en donde Yuuri puede despertar sin problemas al día siguiente.

Adoptan una rutina juntos. Víctor parte muy temprano, cuando el sol no ha salido, y Yuuri aprovecha para lavar lo que ensució en el día anterior, de manera que ya para el mediodía la ropa de caza y las botas se encuentran secas. Prepara la comida, limpia, y muchas veces se queda encerrado al lado de la chimenea el resto de la tarde mientras nieva y espera, aprovechando para leer. Al pasar los días, empieza a aburrirse. Yuuri recuerda que cuando era invierno la pasaba con su familia, podía acompañar o estar con su madre mientras alistaba las labores de la casa, o caminar entre los sembradíos que estaban vacíos, arrancando la mala hierba. A pesar de lo mucho que le gusta leer y su soledad, empieza a extrañar el entablar conversación con alguién más que su esposo.

Decide conversarlo, mientras prepara el baño caliente de su pareja y lo siente desvestirse detrás de él. Yuuri está inclinado frente a la enorme tina de madera ajustando el carbón de la caldera. Víctor no tarda en entrar, ronroneando con gusto por la temperatura del agua y lo bien que le hace a sus músculos adoloridos. Yuuri nota allí, ya sin el fragor del sexo llenándole los ojos, los moretones que se adivinan en su piel.

—¿Cómo te golpeaste así? —Le señala en la cara externa de su muslo, donde se ve un violento moretón que definitivamente no fue él quien hizo.

—Oh, a veces pasa, cuando cargo a mi presa. Son pesadas y a veces una pata, o su cabeza, me golpea. —Yuuri lo toma como las heridas que se hace al sembrar o cosechar. Siempre termina con los dedos lastimados, cortados y raspados tras cada cosecha.

Y eso le hace recordar lo que quería decirle, por lo tanto, se sienta en el banquito de madera y mete la mano en el agua, para agitarla y empezar a derramarla de a poco sobre el pecho del alfa. Víctor se sorprende por la inesperada acción de su omega, pero Yuuri se mantiene pensativo, buscando la forma de decirlo. Ha escuchado tantísima veces que a los alfas no les gusta tener a sus omegas fuera de casa que teme que Víctor tome a mal su proposición.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunta Víctor, sin saber cómo tomar el cambio de situación entre ellos. Yuuri se arma de valor para levantar su mirada.

—Estaba pensando… que me gustaría visitar al pueblo algunas tardes, mientras no estás. —Contiene el aire por unos segundos mientras los ojos azules lo observan—. Quería saber si no tendrías problema con eso.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo tendría? —Yuuri lo mira con sorpresa.

—¿En serio?

—En serio… debes aburrirte, y dudo que quieras acompañarme a cazar cuando no te gusta mi olor al volver. —Yuuri le sonríe agradecido, con sus ojos brillando de pura emoción. Había imaginado una respuesta muy diferente, incluso se había preparado para convencerlo o demostrar que no tenía ningún argumento para retenerlo, pero fue agradable que no hiciera falta.

—La verdad sí, me aburro. Quisiera ir a ver a mi madre, quizás aprenda un par de nuevas recetas para cocinarte. También quisiera ir a la biblioteca del pueblo y cambiar por nuevos libros. Y cuando sea primavera, me gustaría sembrar, aquí… no sé cómo, pero buscaré la manera.

—¿Sembrar? —Esa parte no pareció agradarle demasiado.

—Sí, para ayudarte. Mi madre siempre ha ayudado a mi padre a sembrar, y nosotros desde cachorros nos hemos acostumbrados, independiente de si somos alfa, betas u omegas.

—Mi mamá siempre se quedó en casa, pendiente de mí, mis hermanos y mi padre cuando le tocaba salir a cazar. Aún es así.

—Pero yo no soy como tu mamá... —Aclaró, manteniendo la mirada firme mientras Víctor parecía meditarlo—. Quisiera hacerlo aquí, en casa, y que nuestros cachorros aprendan a sembrar y cazar.

—Podemos intentarlo. —Negocia Víctor, acercándose—. Pero si te cansas o es mucho para tí…

—Soy un hombre, Víctor, no me canso rápido. Ya deberías haberlo visto. —Yuuri frunce el ceño y Víctor enarca una ceja con la ligera provocación.

—Lo dice un hombre que se casó para no ir a la guerra. —Eso resulta un golpe bajo, pero Yuuri aprieta las mejillas y no se amilana. Se acerca aún más para encararlo.

—Ya viste porqué. No me gusta el olor a sangre…

Y hace calor. Yuuri se percata muy tarde de lo cerca que están y no puede saber quien se acercó primero, pero la nariz de Victor casi se roza con la suya. Acaba de notar que su estómago está lleno de avispa y su corazón casi lo va a escupir por la boca. Yuuri no puede entenderlo, pero siente la garganta seca y sus ojos se han quedado fijos en los labios de corazón que Víctor posee. No hay el aroma de las feromonas en el aire, más que el limón y la naranja con la que perfuma el agua.

Yuuri se aparta, avergonzado y asustado por la novedad. Víctor baja su mirada un tanto desubicado, quizás con las mismas dudas de él.

—Tengo que revisar la cocina… dejé la comida sobre los leños. —Victor asiente, mientras observa como Yuuri se pone de pie, con un ligero temblor en sus piernas—. Te estaré sirviendo en la mesa.

—Bien… ¿Yuuri? —Decide llamar antes de que Yuuri cierre la puerta. El omega voltea para verlo en la tina, con un brazo fuera del agua recogiendo su cabello clarísimo y mojado hacia atrás, para descubrir su rostro—. Puedes visitar al pueblo o tu familia si lo deseas, pero quisiera ir a buscarte. No me gustaría que estuvieras solo en el bosque de regreso.

—Me parece bien… Si me quedo hasta tarde te esperaré.

No puede negarle a Víctor su instinto de protección y le parece un buen negocio.

En la cena, ambos deciden comentar cosas de su pasado, Yuuri para hacerle entender a Víctor la manera en que sus padres lo criaron, y Víctor, también para hacerle ver las costumbres que tiene arraigado desde niño. Así, fue fácil comprender porque ambos resultaron con ideas tan diferentes de muchos puntos que tenía que ver con la convivencia. Yuuri entendió porque Víctor estaba acostumbrado a dejar todo regado, a la espera de que su mamá recogiera todo, porque así lo había visto desde niño. Víctor en cambio, pudo comprender porque Yuuri tenía tantas otras costumbres, como querer leer, salir, visitar, algo que no era muy bien visto cuando el omega se iba de casa.

Para la noche, en vez de sexo, se quedan en la cama abrazados por el frío y con el cuerpo cubierto, hablando de distintas experiencias. Víctor le cuenta de sus primeros días de caza, cuando era un cachorro y su padre lo había llevado. Yuuri ríe cuando Víctor le confiesa haber llorado cuando mató a su primer conejo. Pero pudo entender, que cuando su mamá cocinaba era feliz y que esa era una manera de honrar la muerte de aquel animalito: con las mejores comidas. Amor y comida formaron parte de una sola palabra para él.

Yuuri escucha y se imagina a aquel cachorro alfa con cabello largo y ojos tan azules como los tiene ahora, preguntándose si sus cachorros sacaran algo de él. Sonríe mientras se acurruca y también decide contarle algo más de su vida. Así le habla de sus primeras siembras, y del cachorro que tuvo con él y lo cuidó por tantos años. Se pierde en los recuerdos, y sólo regresa cuando la caricia que Víctor había iniciado en su brazo se desvanece y su respiración se escucha tranquila. Yuuri se detiene a observar el semblante calmo y relajado de su esposo, la forma en que separa sus labios al dormir que no se encuentran hinchados ni llenos de sangre por el reciente sexo, ya que no hubo. Pero aún así, Yuuri es capaz de ver lo apuesto que es y se acurruca a su lado. Siente de vuelta un abrazo apretado propiciado por él mientras duerme.

Tal como imaginó, el salir de la casa hace que sus días sean muchos más amenos. Sigue las recomendaciones de su esposo en cuanto al camino que debe tomar y a como debe asegurarse que nadie lo sigue. Yuuri considera una exageración por parte de Víctor, porque le asegura que es un omega apuesto que puede atraer miradas. ¿De donde? ¿Si casi se le desaparece la cintura y tiene un trasero gordo? La falta de ejercicio están haciendo más estragos en su cuerpo que la ansiedad, y aunque Víctor parece disfrutar bastante bien de su cuerpo pasado de peso, Yuuri prefiere estar en mejor forma.

La caminata ayuda, y Yuuri se siente con más energía y vitalidad cuando va al pueblo a comprar legumbres y habla con unos cuantos omegas que se encuentra en el camino. Aprovecha también para escuchar los consejos de las ancianas y ancianos omegas, sobre como mantener a su alfa contento y ser un omega feliz con hijos. Yuuri no piensa en tener alguno ahora, así que se ha cuidado con aquella combinación de hierbas que su madre le ha recomendado. Sin embargo, no lo ha hablado con Víctor, y empieza a dudar que Víctor intuyera su cuidado.

No obstante, los estragos de la guerra no pueden ser ignorados y Yuuri prefiere esperar, antes de que la situación empeore. Ahora que ha salido, ha notado que la comida empieza a escasear, así como los alimentos y medicamentos que provienen de la capital. Escucha a un padre llorando por su hijo al sentir por el vínculo de la paternidad que su cachorro acaba de caer en la guerra. Yuuri traga, atora la saliva en su garganta y se apresura para proseguir su camino.

Pasan varias semanas así, Yuuri visitando algunas veces el pueblo y su familia, y regresando antes de oscurecer para ahorrarle trabajo a Víctor de buscarlo. Hasta que un día, cuando Yuuri va dispuesto a regresar a casa, se encuentra en el trayecto con la figura y el aroma de su esposo a lo lejos. Lo reconoce, y comienza a perseguirlo hasta que lo halla frente a un negocio, con un anciana, bajando las presas de los animales que ha cazado. Se ve agotado, el invierno aún persiste y la nieve cae sobre él mientras carga a aquel venado en su espalda. Yuuri lo observa cubierto de mantos y abrigos, con la nevada también cayendo en su rostro. Absorto, se queda perdido en su pensamiento.

Ve a Víctor sonreir, lo ve hablando con la anciana e intercambiando las monedas que ha ganado por su trabajo. Víctor ha salido desde temprano a cazar y allí está, después del mediodía, entregando una presa ya preparada para la venta, sin la piel, sin las vísceras. Mientras que él estaba acostumbrado a la siembra y a la espera, Víctor estaba acostumbrado a trabajar día sobre día sin descanso.

Eso lo lleva a comprenderlo un poco más. Y pese a que le gusta la vista de sus piernas fuertes forradas en cuero y sus brazos ejercitados, Yuuri enfoca su atención en lo que significa, en lo duro de su trabajo y en lo mucho que Víctor debe amarlo para hacerlo todos los días, sin quejarse, sin chistar. Al notar que Víctor se despide de la anciana, trota hasta él para sorprenderlo pero no hace falta porque Víctor ha volteado primero al identificarlo. Yuuri se agita; siente su pecho apretado por la falta de aire y sus mejillas calientes debido al esfuerzo. Sin embargo, está allí, mirándolo con un reconocimiento diferente en sus ojos.

—¡Yuuri! —Lo escucha exclamar con sorpresa mientras se acerca, hasta sujetarlo de los hombros al verlo tan agitado—. No corras así, te cansas. —Victor lo dice con sinceridad, aunque Yuuri siente una patada en su estómago que le recuerda que esta muy por encima de su peso, tanto que ya no puede correr sin fatigarse—. ¿Qué haces?

—Estaba buscando libros. —Le muestra su par de nueva adquisiciones. Víctor lo observa y levanta la mirada contenta—. Ya iba a casa pero… te olí.

Ese sentido de pertenencia era algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba de su relación, pero descubrirlo resultó agradable. Víctor incluso se sonrojó ligeramente; el color se notó más en sus orejas, mientras los mechones claros jugueteaban con el viento frío y su gorro de lana. Le sonríe conmovido en respuesta, y no se contiene de rozar con sus nudillos las gordas y rosadas mejillas de Yuuri.

—¿Ya vas a casa, entonces? —Yuuri asiente, mientras se pierde en el agradable calor de la caricia—. Yo podría llevarte, pero… la carreta está llena de sangre. Y bueno, yo también lo estoy.

A pesar de que Víctor se ha quitado el saco que tenía cuando cargaba aquellas presas y este está ahora en la carreta, si se siente el fuerte aroma de la sangre con él. Yuuri lo mira, y mira al caballo. Hasta ese momento se detiene a verlo: es marrón, fuerte y de extremidades gruesas. Un semental por donde se le mire, con el pelaje largo y unos ojos oscuros. Yuuri lo decide.

—Quisiera irme contigo. —Lo mira, con la determinación brillando en sus ojos. Víctor regresa la mirada con sorpresa—. ¿Podemos irnos sobre tu caballo?

—¡Por supuesto! —El entusiasmo de Víctor se siente y Yuuri le sonríe en respuesta—. Déjame ayudarte.

—Estoy gordo, ¡seguro pes…!

Yuuri logra atorar el grito cuando Víctor lo levanta sin mucha ceremonia, tomándolo de la cadera. Por momentos, el omega busca un punto de apoyo, pero cuando Víctor lo deja sobre el lomo, de inmediato se sujeta de él y comienza a pasar su pierna por encima para quedar abierto sobre el animal. El caballo apenas se mueve, Yuuri se queda quieto y tenso en espera de algún mal movimiento hasta que siente como Víctor sube con agilidad, cubriéndole la espalda. Sujeta las riendas mientras espera que Yuuri se relaje contra de él.

—Sí, estás gordo. —Yuuri siente el color subirle hasta la coronilla, con el aliento cerca de Víctor sobre su oreja—. Pero así me gustas.

Comienzan a andar en paso lento y Yuuri puede sentir cierta sensualidad en el movimiento de la cabalgata y la forma en que su cuerpo se mece contra el de Victor. Intenta no pensarlo demasiado para no hacer caso a la manera en que su cuerpo reacciona más allá del aroma a sangre que ha dejado de molestarle en ese momento y el calor de Victor en su espalda que pelea contra el viento frío de la tarde. El caballo camina lento, Víctor lo ha querido así por su propia seguridad y mientras se interna en el bosque, Víctor sigue sosteniendo las riendas, y Yuuri pregunta el porqué nunca lo ha visto llegar con la carreta llena de sangre a casa.

Víctor explica que suele lavarla en casa de sus padres, y que de hecho, se encuentra con él y un par de maridos de sus hermanos cuando cazan, todos los días. También por eso entendió la razón por la cual Yuuri quería visitar a su madre y pasar tiempo con ellos, ya que él hace lo mismo con los suyos a pesar del trabajo. También le comenta del dinero que está ahorrando, para cuando tuvieran su cachorro. Víctor piensa que será pronto. Yuuri aprieta sus labios y se siente culpable porque no le ha dicho nada, y Víctor no se ha percatado tampoco de la situación. Pero por el modo en que el alfa a veces sujeta su pequeña barriga, le está dando a entender que lo espera con ansias.

Al llegar a casa, Víctor lo deja en ella mientras se despide con un beso en la coronilla para regresar la carreta a casa de su padre. Yuuri entra a casa agitado y con la sensación de estarle mintiendo a su esposo de algo tan importante, que, sin duda alguna, también le concierne a él. Pero Yuuri no halla forma de decirlo ni cuando lo ve llegar, ni al prepararle el baño, o al compartir la cena. No es capaz de decirlo cuando en la cama, Víctor lo busca con vitalidad y Yuuri le recibe abriendo sus piernas.

De nuevo el nudo se forma, y Yuuri siente ganas de llorar. Al verse incapaz de confesarlo, está pensando en la posibilidad de dejar de beber esas hierbas para cumplirle el deseo a su esposo, pero no puede hacerlo. Va en contra de su propia naturaleza, se imagina teniendolo en ese momento y le llena de miedo y de ansiedad. Quiere hacerlo feliz, sabe que es lo que como omega quiere hacer, pero no se siente preparado. Un par de lágrimas logran caer de sus ojos en medio de su propia tribulación. El amargo orgasmo llega y siente a Víctor suspirar sobre su pecho, acariciando su estómago como si ya albergara vida allí.

—Victor… —La voz ronca lo delata y Víctor sube su mirada preocupado al ver a su omega así, entre sus brazos, con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos marrones.

—¿Yuuri, qué..? ¿Te hice daño? —pregunta. Pero Yuuri le sujeta del rostro para hacerle saber que no—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Lo siento… en verdad lo siento. —Prosigue Yuuri, a punto de ahogarse—. No puedo… no ahora, no puedo ser padre, Víctor. —Víctor lo mira sin comprender, asustado—. Es que… no puedo, lo intento pero no puedo.

—No, no te preocupes, Yuuri… quizás tardamos un poco, pero…

—No, no se trata de eso.

—No te sientas presionado por lo que dije, ¿sí? —Acaricia su cabello para darle consuelo—. Llegara cuando tenga que…

—¡No es eso, Víctor! ¡Soy yo quien no quiero! —Victor se queda en silencio, observando—. ¡Soy yo quien no quiero! Yo… —Yuuri duda—. Yo, yo he estado… tomando algo para, evitarlo.

Víctor lo mira, lo mira con el dolor filtrándose en sus ojos. Mira a su omega, bajo él, con el cabello despeinado por sus caricias y la piel enrojecida del orgasmo, pero con su rostro húmedo de tristeza. Se siente traicionado, siente que lo han estado engañando. Todo el tiempo pensando en que será padre para encontrarse con esta terrible realidad. Lo mira con repulsión, Víctor entiende lo que significa y decide separarse; pero sufre un tirón doloroso al hacerlo porque el nudo está allí y Yuuri gime de dolor en respuesta, al sentir el ardor.

—Victor, espera…

—Maldición, ¡no puedes decirme esto ahora Yuuri! ¡No puedes decirme esto ahora que no puedo separarme! —Victor grita y Yuuri muerde su labio, conteniendo la explosión dentro de él mientras lo comprende. Víctor está furioso, pero su furia es tal que sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas mientras lo mira como si hubiera sido hondamente traicionado. Y Yuuri lo sabe, sabe que es así, y se siente culpable—. ¡No quieres tener un hijo conmigo! ¡Entonces para qué te casaste!

—¡No se trata de eso, Víctor!

—¡Es lo que me acabas de decir!

—¡No quiero tenerlo, no ahora! —Yuuri lo sujeta de los hombros, porque Víctor intenta hacer distancia pero el nudo no cede y duele, duele indeciblemente para ambos—. Víctor, por favor, ¡no te muevas!

Ya no sabe si duele el nudo que intenta separarse, o lo que está pasando o el profundo rechazo de Víctor que lo siente tan nítido y atroz.

—¡No quiero verte…! —Victor sigue necio, intentando forzar a pesar del daño que sabe se hará a ambos. No está pensando, le sobra el dolor, le nubla al punto de no racionar.

—¡Victor, me estás haciendo daño!

—¡Quiero que me sueltes!

Ambos usan el tono característico de su segundo sexo, pero nada pueden hacer. Por mucho que Yuuri abogando al lado omega de su identidad, lo llame pidiendo auxilio, Víctor como alfa no puede responder a ese llamado porque es él quien quiere lastimarlo como respuesta al dolor que le ha provocado. Víctor, en cambio, a pesar de usar su voz de alfa, el cuerpo de Yuuri no puede liberarlo porque es su nudo el que lo tiene atado dentro de él. Es como una tragicomedia lo que ocurre entre ellos, y Víctor se frustra, mientras Yuuri llora, ya sin fuerza para mantenerse fuerte. Se sujeta de las sábanas, como si esperara que Víctor hiciera el movimiento y lo abriera en contra de su voluntad. Por supuesto, eso no ocurre. Víctor se rinde no por su dolor sino porque no puede hacer algo así, aún si siente que es lo que desea desde lo más hondo de sí.

—Perdoname… —Escucha la voz apocada de Yuuri, su aroma cambiando a uno de tristeza y arrepentimiento, tratando de abrazarlo sin resultado—. Si quiero tener cachorros, pero no ahora, no en estos tiempos de guerra. Me asusta pensarlo…

—No quieres tener hijos conmigo… — Se escuha derrotado y Yuuri no deja de culparse por ello.

—No Víctor, sí quiero tenerlos contigo.

—Dijiste que...

—Por favor, escuchame… —Yuuri aprovecha para tomarle el rostro ahora que está cerca, frente a él, sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra su unión. Víctor lo mira con los ojos destrozados y Yuuri no puede evitar pensar en lo hermoso que es Víctor pese a que esté llorando—. Escuchame, por favor… estamos en guerra. He visto en el pueblo como la gente se queda sin alimento y sin hierbas para curar. ¿Y si enfermo? ¿O nuestro cachorro enferma? ¿Como vamos a hacer…? Tengamos cachorros, pero cuando sea seguro para ellos. En este momento… no es así.

—Aún así, no debiste tomar una decisión así tú solo… —Yuuri baja la mirada al escuchar el tono herido de Víctor, y asiente. Sabe que es asi…

—Lo siento… no te conocía. No sabía cómo hablarlo, ni cómo lo tomarías… Lo siento, Víctor. —Yuuri intenta consolarlo usando sus caricias, al mover sus dedos para apaciguar su enojo con cariño—. Lo siento mucho...

Víctor no cede del todo, pero inclina su cabeza y pega su frente a la de Yuuri mientras le sigue viendo profundamente herido. Aún le recrimina con su mirada.

—Yuuri, bésame.

Lo pide. Yuuri lo mira por un momento sin entender el porqué de ese pedido, pero no tarda en aceptarlo. Sus dedos acarician el largo de su mandíbula y se interna en la parte trasera de su nuca para acariciar los mechones mientras alarga su cuello para conseguir besarlo.

Ese beso se siente diferente. Yuuri se entrega a aquel movimiento en sus labios y Víctor vierte su necesidad en ellos, respondiendo con apremio desmedido. El alfa lo rodea con sus brazos, metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos negros para sujetarle la cabeza y no permitirle separarse, pero no hace falta. No lo hace porque Yuuri se desvive en aquel beso sin darse cuenta y pronto sus aromas vuelven a estar unidos mientras el alfa se relaja en sus brazo. Yuuri saborea el final de aquellos besos con los ojos cerrados y vibrantes, mientras Víctor restriega su nariz con la suya. Se quedan así, conectados en un silencio placentero.

—¿No te asusta que salgan raro nuestros cachorros? ¿Seguro no es eso?

Las repentinas preguntas lo aturde, pero Yuuri acaba de entender el impacto que la noticia ha dejado en Víctor y siente un nudo en la garganta lleno de arrepentimiento. Víctor le había confesado lo que ocurrió en el pasado en sus conquistas, ahora ha entendido la negativa de Yuuri como algo en contra de sus propios rasgos. Nada más lejos de la realidad, pero lo hace consciente a Yuuri de lo terriblemente egoísta que él mismo puede llegar a ser.

Acaricia de nuevo su mandíbula, su nariz y presiona sobre sus labios. Yuuri no puede asegurar desde cuando pero ha encontrado sumo deleite en la simple actividad de ver los rasgos extranjeros de su esposo y admirarlo. Le sonríe en respuesta.

—Me gustaría que nuestros cachorros tuvieran tus ojos. —Le asegura. Víctor abre más sus ojos, incrédulo, mientras Yuuri sigue derramando caricias y siente el nudo ceder—. Te lo juro, Víctor… me gustaría que nuestros cachorros tuvieran algo de ti. Pero esperemos un poco… un año. ¿Te parece un año para volver a hablarlo?

Víctor accede, mientras sale del cuerpo de Yuuri y se queda a un lado, recostado, todavía entristecido con el nuevo cambio de panorama. Yuuri busca apegarse a él de nuevo, intenta hacerlo, pero Victor mantiene cierta distancia conforme lo mira como si fuera lo más valioso que tiene en ese momento y que pudiera perderlo en cualquier momento. Es imposible que el omega no llegue a sentirlo, y le sobrecoge, porque él no puede estar seguro de estar interpretando correctamente la potencia de su mirada. Pero, por si aún quedaba duda, es Víctor quien se acerca a besarlo de nuevo.

—Dame tiempo… —Le pide, Yuuri comprende y responde a la cadena de besos que ya no está seguro si es en respuesta de Victor o por iniciativa propia—. Aún estoy enojado—. Yuuri asiente y le besa, abriendo sus labios para recibir los de Víctor y su lengua danzarina que no tarda en enloquecerlo. Víctor se separa exhausto y termina por recostarse sobre su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.

Aquella discusión se desvaneció con el tiempo. Víctor no quiso pensar más al respecto, y Yuuri siguió tomando esas hierbas que lo protegían. Pronto, la esperada primavera comienza a asomarse y Yuuri espera ansioso el momento en que la nieve se derrita. Hace planes sobre lo que quiere para la siembra, y Víctor, aún un tanto inconforme con eso, lo observa y escucha mientras Yuuri dibuja mapas y planos como los que ve en los libros. Víctor comprende que su omega es inquieto, terco, pero lleno de ideas. Le gusta ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando algo le apasiona, y aprende a ceder para verlo por mucho más tiempo.

La mañana en que la nieve empieza a derretirse, Yuuri lo despide con un efusivo abrazo que provoca en Víctor deseos de quedarse. Sin embargo, Yuuri lo empuja de vuelta a la salida, y sale entusiasmado hacia el espacio donde tiene que remover la nieve para empezar a sembrar. El alfa lo mira notando su alegría, y no puede evitar el fijarse en como se ven sus piernas cubiertas con un pantalón, sin mil mantos encima debido al frío. Yuuri toma la pala, calcula el espacio que va a tomar y luego enfoca su mirada en el alfa, esperando que se retirara. Víctor hace lo propio, tomando a su caballo y cabalgando no sin pensar en la extraña estampa que Yuuri presenta con una pala en mano.

Para cuando regresa en la tarde, se sorprende al no solo notar que su pareja sigue allí, sino que ha retirado la nieve, tiene el recuadro ya cubierto de madera y está llenando de tierra para la siembra, luciendo sucio, sudado, pero feliz. Incluso tiene algunas heridas en sus manos, lastimadas por el esfuerzo, pero luce tan pleno que incluso la tierra en sus mejillas lo hacen brillar con luz propia.

Víctor baja del caballo de un salto, y no mide cuando ya lo agarra de su cadera para besarlo a modo de saludo. Yuuri responde presto; ninguno de los dos se han dado cuenta desde cuanto han adoptado esa forma de recibirse, pero tampoco les molesta, y en cambio se separan con un brillo contento en sus ojos al verse. El alfa no tarda en olfatear sobre los mechones negros, provocandole cosquillas a Yuuri, quien ríe sin comprender.

—Hueles a estiercol. —Repone divertido. Yuuri no tarda en jalarlo del cuello de su ropa para olfatearlo en el cuello, provocando que Victor se quede sin habla.

—Y tú a sangre.

Victor, atacado por la sorpresa gracias a las actitudes impulsivas de Yuuri, se ríe y lo aprieta aún más contra su cuerpo, mientras lo va llevando casi a rastra contra un árbol. Tiene los ojos encendidos, su aroma se vuelve fuerte e invitante y Yuuri lo reconoce, por lo que responde con risitas y poniendo cara de inocencia cuando sabe perfectamente lo que ha provocado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta al verse contra el árbol, entre las sombras mientras aún hay nieve derritiéndose y estaba el frescor de la tarde vivo.

—No podemos llenar la cama de tierra y sangre. —Yuuri ríe, y se siente tan pleno de felicidad que no tiene tiempo de razonar el cómo ha estado pasando. Simplemente envuelve sus piernas en las caderas del alfa, seduciendolo. Víctor se ha llegado a preguntar también qué es lo que ha estado pasando con ellos, pero no se queja.

Lo disfruta…

La felicidad que empiezan a emanar estando cerca es adictiva. No tiene nada que ver con los fuegos y explosiones que hablaban los libros. Nada con el calor y la ansiedad del encuentro furtivo con tu amado que muchas veces Yuuri llegó a soñar. La espera de su destinado y todo lo que imaginó no se compara a la felicidad que siente cuando mira los ojos contentos de Victor al comer, o cuando le recuerda de haber dejado algo en el suelo de nuevo y lo ve recogiéndolo, o cuando lo mira desnudo listo para tomar el baño. No tiene que ver con la alegría de encontrarse dormido en sus brazos o despertar y ver que esos ojos azules lo miran fijamente, como si él fuera lo más precioso que existiera en su vida.

Ha descubierto en los pequeños gestos la felicidad que se forma con cada acto de todos los días, y no la que se cree conseguir al final de un camino. Mientras aprenden el uno del otro, se encuentran cada vez más cerca y les resulta más difícil estar separados.

Víctor aprende a comer decentemente con los palillos y Yuuri a usar como se debe un hacha. Víctor aprende que Yuuri jamás podrá usar un arco y una flecha, porque es incapaz de ver a la distancia. Yuuri comprende que Víctor no aprendió a leer correctamente ante la creencia de su padre que el hijo alfa de un cazador no necesitaba un libro en mano y se anima a enseñarle. Cuando la nieve se retira casi por completo y con cinco meses de su unión, ambos están aprendiendo algo nuevo: que hacer el amor no necesariamente implica el sexo y que era posible hacerlo, todos los días.

Esa noche, tras haber llegado del trabajo y encontrar a Yuuri exhausto por las siembras, lo convida a bañarse juntos. Con la frescura del agua rodeando sus cuerpos desnudos y mientras derrama caricias a su piel, Víctor le permite relajarse sin pensar en cena y mirando con cuidado y aprecio a las heridas que habían quedado en esas palmas. Yuuri está bajando de peso rápidamente debido al esfuerzo físico. Para Víctor, no ha pasado desapercibido el modo en que se endurecen sus muslos y su trasero y bajan las tallas de su cintura y cadera. Se están marcando también nuevas líneas y Víctor las mira con emoción contenida cuando le hace el amor.

El alfa acaricia su cuello al sentir a Yuuri tan relajado que estaba a punto de dormirse. En respuesta, el omega abre sus ojos y lo busca con sus ojos contentos y relajados. Comparten la mirada y Yuuri le sonríe cuando Víctor busca sus labios para iniciar un largo beso. Ambos saben lo que sus cuerpos piden, Yuuri lo siente en su piel vibrando y en la erección pegada en su espalda, y lo asume con gusto, dispuesto a entregarse de nuevo a su alfa.

Allí, sin importarles que el agua termine regándose alrededor de ellos, se juntan una vez más mientras Yuuri vocaliza su placer y Víctor se encuentra dentro, le sujeta una pierna a lo alto para penetrar con profundidad. Yuuri intenta sujetarse de las paredes de la tina pero es dificil, Víctor empuja sus caderas hacia arriba con fuerza y brusquedad. Pasa su lengua y sus dientes en la marca de su nuca y provoca que Yuuri se derrita temblando de placer al sentirse tan lleno y pleno.

Cuando acaban, con la satisfacción a flor de piel, Víctor busca aún pese a la incómoda posición los labios de Yuuri, para cerrar el encuentro con un largo beso. El agua deja de moverse y ambos cuerpos laxos descansan mientras le sostiene la pierna a lo alto y siente la corriente deliciosa postcoital que lo llena por completo. Yuuri suspira, contento. Acaricia la tetilla de Victor que tiene a su alcance. Se sabe sonrojado mientras Víctor se siente exactamente igual.

—En unos días, habrá fiesta en el pueblo por la primavera. —Comenta Yuuri, relajado sobre su pecho. Víctor acomoda la pierna de su esposo sobre el filo de la tina, para meter la mano por debajo del agua y acariciar el punto donde permanecen unidos, con el nudo hinchado. Yuuri ronronea con gusto—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—¿Habrá comida? —pregunta con diversión y contiene una carcajada cuando Yuuri le devuelve la mirada con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Le deja un beso sobre su frente—. Me gustará ir contigo.

Aquella fiesta del pueblo era una celebración donde la comida y el vino abundaba, mientras las calles se visten de colores y formas. Los niños lucen como diferentes animales, los omegas llevan los trajes más coloridos, y los alfas salen a participar en los juegos. Todo el ambiente festivo se contagia en la joven pareja que ha decidido ir, usando las yukata que han conseguido adecuadas para la ocasión. Yuuri, viste una de tonos azules con arreglos de tonos blancos y Víctor una de color olivo con arreglos del mismo color. Pasan al lado de los niños que corren, tomados de la mano y disfrutando de los diferentes puestos de comidas que se abrieron para celebrar.

En medio de la fiesta, ambos agradecen que su hogar se encuentre en el bosque, lejos de los ojos del pueblo que parece atento a lo que ellos hacen o dejen de hacer. Las preguntas tradicionales sobre los cachorros la esquivan amablemente, y Víctor empieza a sentirse ansioso cuando hablan entre varios omegas sobre parejas destinadas. Una de las omegas explica lo que sintió al percibir el aroma de su alfa a lo lejos, la manera en que su pecho se apretó y la euforia que vivió. Todos los demás están absortos y Yuuri escucha sin ninguna expresión, aunque mantiene su mano firme tomada a la de él. Luego, sin decir mucho, lo invita a seguir caminando porque tiene sed y Víctor lo sigue sin animarse a preguntar.

Con el transcurso de la festividad, Víctor olvida el miedo y el sake hace su trabajo. Los dos pasados de copas no se detienen a observar el resto cuando se abraza, se besan y bailan al ritmo de los tambores, sumándose a la algarabía de un pueblo que consigue un poco de paz en medio de la guerra.

Cuando las fiestas acaban, los dos termina acurrucados en el jardín de la familia de Yuuri, casi como dos cachorros cuidándose el uno al otro del frío, borrachos y felices. Al día siguiente, ambos tienen que enfrentarse a la cruda moral de todos los actos que hicieron en medio de la fiebre y el alcohol.

Todo va perfecto. Para ellos, no hay nada que quieran cambiar de su relación. Conforme va acercándose la mitad de la primavera el huerto empieza a mostrar el fruto del trabajo de Yuuri y Víctor observa con sorpresa lo que su omega es capaz de hacer con sus manos. Si puede dar vida con la tierra, con su cuerpo de seguro puede hacer mucho más. Y aunque reconoce que el acuerdo al que llegaron era esperar, Víctor internamente se encuentra ansioso por ello.

Lo que significa, que ante la cercanía del celo de Yuuri, Víctor se encuentra eufórico. Aunque Yuuri le asegura que las hierbas mantendrán su mismo efecto, porque de hecho con su madre funcionó así, Víctor confía que quizás algo haya algo a su favor. Sin embargo, le emociona más saber que Yuuri estará dispuesto y para él durante varios días sin interrupción alguna. Su cuerpo presiente el acercamiento de esa etapa y hasta percibe el cambio del aroma de su omega, acelerando al alfa ante la expectativa.

Cuando inicia, él no está allí. No obstante, la distancia no es suficiente para que él no sienta el aroma de su omega entrando en celo. Víctor toma su caballo y abandona la cacería para ir en galope hasta su casa, sin detenerse a explicar nada a su padre. Apenas llega, el aroma lo invade. Víctor siente la necesidad de desnudarse, pero se espera hasta entrar por completo a la casa. En vez de eso, busca a Yuuri con desesperación y lo encuentra en la cama, con toda su ropa desperdigada por todos lados mientras el omega busca su calor y su aroma, con los sintomas del celo visibles. Su cuerpo entra en combustión.

—Victor… —Yuuri lo llama. Extiende su mano hacia él mientras se retuerce desnudo, con necesidad en su mirada.

El alfa no termina de quitarse la ropa cuando ya se dirige hacia la cama, encendido de puro deseos. A pesar de que Yuuri aún tiene tierra en su cabello y en sus manos, no es impedimento para sentirlo por completo a la hora de penetrar y escucharlo gritar de placer. Lo llama, se lo exige, Yuuri se mueve bajo de él tomando el ritmo que quiere; lo empuja en medio de la desesperación y se sube sobre él para encontrar su propio placer. Víctor, impresionado, solo se deja llevar mientras lo sostiene de la cadera y piensa en lo hermoso que es, en lo bello que Yuuri siempre ha sido. Y se siente afortunado de tenerlo.

Tres días de celo, son esos los días que Víctor desaparece de la faz de la tierra para quedarse enterrado dentro de Yuuri, todas las veces que son necesarias. Solo sale de la cama para recoger frutas que Yuuri ha estado acumulando esperando ese momento, y volver al lecho para alimentar a su omega y comer para recuperar energías. El celo de Víctor se adelanta, y los mantiene encerrados dos días más. Ahora es Yuuri quien se encuentra atrapado en las garras de su alfa, mientras suplica por una nueva marca y Víctor cede preso de sus propios instintos. La necesidad prima en ellos y llena a su casa del aroma que juntos crean al buscarse y hacer el amor.

Cuando acaban, la casa está hecha un desastre, entre ropa desparramada, frutas a medio comer y el aroma a sexo salvaje y sin contemplaciones. Ambos se encuentran agotados y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos al recuperar el control de su voluntad. Pero están abrazados, y pese a la sorpresa de lo ocurrido, Yuuri no puede pedir nada diferente. El lazo que ha desarrollado con Víctor es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro que pudo imaginar o desear, y lo siente, día con día, creciendo como si fuera a convertirse en algo imposible de cuantificar.

El modo en que Víctor acaricia su vientre, en silencio, es una mudo anhelo que el alfa ha mantenido callado, por respeto a su pareja. El deseo sigue allí, Yuuri lo siente y su vientre se conmueve al percibirlo. Se revuelve todo dentro de sí y una llamarada del calor más vivo lo envuelve, de una forma que jamás imaginó. Quiere hacerlo… Lo mira y quiere tener un cachorro de Víctor en sus brazos, quiere que herede su boca de corazón… quiere que al abrir sus ojos sean azules como el cielo.

En respuesta, sujeta la mano de Víctor con la suya provocando que apriete su vientre. Víctor busca su mirada, y encuentra en ella una comprensión silente, callada, vertida en el brillo de sus ojos marrones también forrado de anhelo. Claro que quiere...

—Te amo, Víctor —confiesa. El alfa lo mira con sus ojos abrumados, antes de responderle con una sonrisa enamorada y llena de felicidad.

Sí, también lo ama.

Yuuri pensó que al aceptar esa unión, renunciaba al amor. Que al dejar de esperar a su destinado, no había más que compañía y seguridad, si contaba con suerte, al lado de alguién. Se equivocó, porque Yuuri ha aprendido a encontrar el amor en las pequeñas cosas, y no puede dejar de fascinarse ante todo lo que es capaz de sentir por Víctor y con Víctor en su vida.

Ha encontrado amor en los pequeños fragmentos, en las cosas diminutas. En los momentos abrazados, riendo o compartiendo juntos una taza de té. Ha encontrado el amor en la rutina, en la perfección de las cosas planeadas, y en las sorpresas que Víctor suele darle cada vez que le es posible. En su aroma, sus enojos, sus contentos. En sus deseos, sus convicciones y sus sueños.

En sus silencios, abrazados contra el tronco de un árbol mientras miran la laguna correr y Víctor le habla que en el próximo invierno lo llevara a patinar, allí.

Víctor no es su destinado, pero eso dejó de importar. Víctor es su presente y futuro.

En aquel verano, mientras Víctor compraba un nuevo caballo preparándose para la cosecha, Yuuri le acompaña antes de percibir un aroma diferente. Su cuerpo reacciona al instante, es una potencia que hace temblar sus bases y lo marea, mientras el sonido de un ave lejana llega a su oído. Ni siquiera es capaz de pensarlo, su cuerpo se siente empujado por una gravedad distinta y cede a ese impulso, comenzando a caminar. Yuuri se mueve alejándose de su esposo, lento, inseguro, como si lo que lo está llamado es algo que hubiera esperado por mucho tiempo y no quisiera verlo ya.

Al salir del local, lo ve, corriendo entre la gente. Yuuri se detiene viendo al muchacho un poco más alto que él detenerse al reconocerlo. Sabe quien es, aunque nunca lo haya visto. Lo reconoce, aunque jamás se hayan cruzado. Su corazón palpita con fuerza y lo mira tal como lo soñó: con ojos y cabello oscuro, piel como la de él, un poco más alto.

Es él.

Solo se quedan mirando. Yuuri siente que el viento se mueve a un ritmo distinto desde que está allí. Sus ojos marrones lo miran, está a una distancia prudente en que le permite hacerlo, pero aquel alfa no se mueve, y se queda allí, a la distancia.

—Yuuri, ya estamos listos. —Escucha a su esposo hablar. Yuuri no voltea pese a ello.

Su destinado está allí. El alfa lo reconoce pero también sabe identificar que su omega está enlazado y su pareja se encuentra allí mismo. Sin embargo, espera. Para nadie es secreto que el lazo de los destinados es más fuerte y cuentan los ancianos que incluso más real. El alfa llama a su omega usando su aroma, y Yuuri lo percibe. Su piel se eriza ante el reconocimiento, pero se mantiene inmutable, justamente allí.

Entonces, decide voltear para ver a Víctor, quien se ha quedado a su lado. Su esposo está tenso, con los hombros hundidos, la mandibula trabada. Le devuelve la mirada transmitiendo el miedo, y pasa una mano angustiada sobre su cabello, para lanzarlo hacia atrás. Reconoce el temblor en sus ojos, el espesor en su garganta. Yuuri le mira con entendimiento y le sonríe con suavidad.

—Es tu destinado… —Victor suelta, lo sabe. Se siente intimidado ante la presencia de ese alfa aún sabiéndose más fuerte que él. Víctor se deja llevar por el miedo que taladra su garganta, pero Yuuri busca su mano, hasta tomarla. Hace que cada miedo se petrifique y caiga hasta hacerse polvo con esa simple acción.

—Lo sé… pero yo te escogí a tí. —Le sonríe con amor, convencido, tan convencido que su determinación ilumina los ojos de Victor, derritiendo toda inseguridad—. Tú eres mi escogido.

Se reconocen a través de su mirada, Víctor ve en Yuuri y Yuuri ve en Víctor todo lo que desean en su vida en ese momento y para siempre. Ellos son, por encima de los deseos, de los instintos, por encima de las leyendas, de lo predeterminado del mundo. Ellos son, porque quisieron, son porque lo anhelaron así, son porque lo decidieron.

Yuuri escogió a Víctor, Víctor escogió a Yuuri, y ante esa premisa, llenos de certeza, voltean al mismo tiempo hacia el alfa, entregándole su decisión. Yuuri se despide con una ligera inclinación en su rostro. Víctor hace lo mismo, como una tregua muda. Y agarrado de manos, le dan la espalda al destino para tomar el camino que escogieron a consciencia, por el amor que nació más allá de la fortuna y se consolidó en el caminar juntos, en el conocimiento y la comprensión.

Víctor le entrega a Yuuri su nuevo caballo, una bestia de color negro, preciosa, con ojos marrones. Yuuri sube en ella y toma las riendas de su vida, para acompañar a su esposo de vuelta a casa.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Esta historia la escribí para Ashley Acosta, por un intercambio de art x fic. No soy muy afecta del genero omegaverse, pero debo admitir que disfruté escribiendo esto, tratando de respetar todas las reglas de este complejo universo. Este es un Oneshot, está pensando para acabar aquí, por lo que no pienso hacer una continuación. Espero sepan comprender.


	2. Epilogo

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen. Este fanfic es Omegaverse con Victor-Alfa y Yuuri-Omega.

 _"Los omegas siempre esperan a su destinado, pero Yuuri se ve obligado a abandonar esa posibilidad para casarse con Víctor, y así evitar ir a la guerra. Resignado a vivir una vida sin amor a cambio de calma, Yuuri aprenderá que hay mucho más sobre ello que lo escrito por el destino."_

Fic dedicadoa Ashley Acosta por su bello art.

* * *

 **Escogido**

Tras haber amarrado el nudo en aquella cuerda, el niño la posa delicadamente sobre el suelo y luego deja caer una pequeña manta de hojas para cubrirla. Víctor observa el proceso con tranquilidad y el pecho hinchado de orgullo mientras Yuki, su varón alfa, pone con el cuidado de toda una casta de cazadores, la carnada para acabar su trampa. Los ojos azules y vivaces del niño se levantan con seguridad y miran a su padre esperando aprobación. Víctor no cabe en su dicha, y con un ligero asentimiento aprueba su hazaña.

Levanta a su hijo de cuatro años del suelo y se lo lleva tras los matorrales, donde tienen que esperar. Yuki luce ansioso aguardando el resultado de su arduo trabajo y por ello se asoma en el hombro, con las manos juntas sobre los mantos de su padre y apartando los mechones largos de su cabello. Víctor, con una sonrisa que ve incapaz de mudar, dirige su mirada hasta donde la trampa está montada, cerca de la madriguera. No tardaría en aparecer su presa.

Por un momento, Víctor se pierde en el recuerdo que el peso de su hijo atrae contra su pecho, mientras se aferra a él. La memoria de aquella noche nevada cuando Yuki nació y le dijo al mundo que estaba allí con un fuerte llanto, lo envuelve con la suavidad de una manta de seda que acaricia su cara. Esa noche, él estaba alterado. Yuuri hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos y él se sentía completamente impotente al no saber como ayudar. Pese a la costumbre que tenía de sentir y oler la sangre, el aroma en su cabaña lo estaba mareando y varias veces se vio obligado a respirar afuera. Entonces se escuchó aquel llanto, tan potente, que nadie dentro y fuera de la cabaña dudó de que su primogénito era un alfa.

Cuando le permitieron ir a la habitación, la estampa que le esperaba fue demasiado para él. Con el corazón más grande que su pecho, Víctor caminó hasta el lecho donde un Yuuri agotado y feliz le devolvió la mirada, con sus ojos marrones brillando por la humedad. Víctor mismo no se había percatado que su rostro estaba igual de empapado hasta que sintió la caricia de su esposo consolandolo por un ataque irremediable de dicha. Miró a su pequeño hijo aferrado del pecho de Yuuri, sin intenciones de despegarse de él, y le dedicó un beso fraternal dandole la bienvenida a un mundo donde él, como su padre, se encargaría de ayudarlo a crecer para que fuera tan feliz como él lo era.

El sonido de la trampa accionándose y el quejido de Yuki, al contener el aliento, lo atrae a la realidad para devolver su mirada hacia la madriguera. Un conejo bastante pesado se sortea la vida tratando de escapar de la cuerda que amarra sus patas, y se revuelve usando todo su sentido de supervivencia. Yuki salta de la emoción y se levanta del regazo de su padre para salir de los matorrales y brincar frente a su objetivo. Víctor se levanta con una sonrisa en labios, mientras se acerca hasta donde el conejo yace atrapado.

—¡Atrape conejo! ¡Papi, atrape conejo! —Yuki suelta con efusividad, y Víctor aprueba la acción despeinando sus cabellos negros.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Yuki. —Se inclina para tomar el conejo desde el estómago, sacándolo de la trampa. Los ojos de su hijo, puestos fijos en el conejo, esperan con ansias que su padre se lo entregue en mano. Pero Víctor tiene otro plan en mente.

Cuando saca el cuchillo, los ojos de Yuki se envuelven en el pasmo. Y con un solo movimiento, empieza a llorar.

El llanto de su hijo no lo aturde. Suspira mientras lo sostiene con un brazo a su cuerpo, y sujeta la rienda con la otra mano para mantener el galope en su caballo a una velocidad confiable. Los árboles han dejado caer ya sus hojas; solo se ven las marrones ramas secas y el aire frío junto a las nubes cargadas. Víctor observa el ambiente sabiendo que debe apresurarse pues está por llover. No quiere que su primogénito se resfríe, aunque este siga llorando en su regazo.

Le parece impresionante que a sus treinta y cuatro años, las cosas hubieran cambiado de esa manera. Víctor sonríe contento hacia el aire, mientras recuerda como en su juventud y su adultez, se había resignado a una vida de soledad. Su hermanos se veían más comunes, de cabello oscuro y solo ojos claros; por lo tanto habían tenido mejor suerte para conseguir pareja. Para él, que había heredado casi todos los rasgos de sus abuelos, se convirtió en una tarea titánica formar la suya. Miró las bodas de todos sus hermanos desde lejos, y comenzó a frustrarse ante la realidad. Sí, había estado con omegas, algunos atrevidos que se encantaban con la fuerza de su cuerpo y su altura. Pero a la hora de establecer un compromiso, fue dejado de lado porque sus rasgos eran… raros.

Fue una sorpresa para él saber que un omega estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo; se dispuso a prepararle lo mejor, para ser el alfa que él deseaba. Se esmeró para cubrir cabalmente su papel, para ser el esposo que le proveyera protección y suplir todas sus necesidades: cuidadoso, amable y vigoroso a la hora de responder en la cama. Víctor tenía la carga de todo lo que se esperaba de él y él siempre quiso asumirla aunque no fuera en ese momento por amor.

Tiempo después entendió por el mismo Yuuri que habían cosa que no hacía falta y otras que podría cubrir igual. Y a su lado el amor emergió sin pensarlo, sin poderlo detener. Víctor encontró en Yuuri el compañero ideal en todos los ámbitos de su vida. Y aunque el inicio se trató de solo un arreglo, Víctor está seguro de que Yuuri es el hombre de su vida.

Dejando atrás ese recuerdo, llega a su cabaña y detiene el andar del caballo. Baja con su hijo en brazo y apenas tiene los pies en la tierra sale corriendo aún envuelto en llanto mientras va a buscar consuelo de su papá. Yuki es un pequeño alfa, que tiene los miembros gruesos como Yuuri, al igual que su cabello negro y sus ojos rasgados. Pero posee frondosas pestañas, una nariz altanera y unos preciosos ojos azules heredados por él.

Víctor suelta una carcajada cuando imagina la escena que se vive dentro de casa: su hijo corriendo hasta la habitación donde su papá descansa para hacerlo participe de la barbarie que cometió. La chimenea está encendida, eso significa que Yuuri está recostado, quizás leyendo otra vez. Cuando aceptó el matrimonio era esa la estampa que había esperado: un omega cariñoso, con cachorros hiperactivos a quienes mantener.

Tras asegurar en el pequeño establo a su caballo, Víctor entra a la casa después de haber dejado las botas, como se ha acostumbrado, a afuera. La cabaña ha tenido que ser rediseñada y reconstruida para albergar dos cuartos más, ampliar la cocina e incluir un alacena para guardar los granos y las harinas en invierno. Víctor lo recuerda con una sonrisa, porque fue una labor que hizo junto a Yuuri, quien se negó a quedarse sentado mientras él hacía el trabajo. Y fue una experiencia gratificante renovar su hogar juntos, bajo el recuerdo de como se compartían las tareas, terminaban todas las noches agotados y vieron el fruto de su esfuerzo con el rostro forrado de felicidad. La celebración de ese proyecto los sorprendió en el lecho con la llegada del celo de Yuuri, y facilitó la llegada de su primer hijo.

Allí está, su omega con Yuki en brazos, quien llorando desconsolado estruja el manto de su esposo. Su hijo menor yace dormido a su lado.

Yuuri acaricia el manto de cabello negro de su hijo mayor mientras lo consuela y Víctor observa la estampa a los pies de la puerta. Se siente afortunado de estar vivo, de estar allí. Su pequeño beta, Nao, apenas tiene un par de semanas. Es tan pequeño que a Víctor le produce aún miedo agarrarlo y cada vez que lo hace, siente una enorme cuota de felicidad viviendo en ese pequeño cuerpo. Tiene la piel arrugadita, los puños cerrados y su piel roja. En su cabeza se adivina un par de mechones de cabello castaño, y sus ojos tienen un tono gris. Mantienen los mismos rasgos de Yuuri, que ante su mirada, son preciosos.

—Trajimos conejo. —Se acerca el alfa, mientras su hijo mayor se hace bolita sobre el pecho de su papá y suelta un sollozo desconsolado. Yuuri lo mira con ternura desmedida—. Yuki lo cazó.

—Se murió… conejo… —dice entre hipidos, mientras Yuuri seca sus lágrimas.

—¿Yuki le trajo conejo a papá? —Levantó el rostro redondo de su hijo, mientras reparte caricias—. Gracias amor, papá quería comer conejo.

El niño respira hondo, conteniendo el aliento. Sus grandes ojos azules lo observan con sorpresa y sus mejillas rojas por el llanto aumentan el color. Víctor contiene su risa de felicidad mientras observa contento aquel cuadro familiar con el que tanto había soñado.

—A papá le gusta comer conejo, ¿recuerdas? —Yuuri dialoga con su hijo, peinando sus hebras negras—. Así puede ser fuerte y cuidar mejor de Yuki, de Nao y de papi. ¿Te acuerdas cuando sembramos los tomates y luego los comimos? —El niño asiente—. Es igual…

—¿No... enoja papá? —Yuuri reniega ante su hijo, para calmarlo mientras seca sus lágrimas atrapadas en las frondosas pestañas negras.

—No, papá está orgulloso. Porque Yuki será un alfa fuerte como papi.

Víctor decide agregarse a la escena, y se acerca con calma. Despeina los cabellos de Yuki, se inclina para dejar un beso lleno de amor a la cabecita de Nao, y luego busca los labios de su esposo, los que besa largamente entre el suspiro que Yuuri deja escapar de sus labios y el ligero gruñido de Yuki, celándolos. El alfa mayor obviamente no atiende a ese acto de posesividad de su hijo, y termina el beso restregando su nariz con la de Yuuri, en una muestra de su pura felicidad. Su esposo luce contento, radiante pero agotado. El parto fue doloroso, y Nao ha resultado bastante activo y glotón, consumiendo sus fuerzas.

—Ya me levantaré a cocinar… —susurra Yuuri, estirándose mientras deja notar seductoramente espacio de su piel descubierta. Víctor muerde su labio y se niega al instante.

—No, quédate aquí. Yo me encargo de la cena.

—Gracias Víctor… —El alfa se sonríe y reniega dejándole un beso sobre su frente.

—No, gracias a tí por escogerme.

—Hoy y siempre…

Escogerse todos los días, en cada mañana al despertar y mirarse a los ojos, se ha convertido en la manera de alimentar su relación y sobreponerse a los cambios que el país, la sociedad, su pueblo y sus propias vidas, han sufrido. Se escogen, pese a los malos entendidos, pese a los comentarios mal intencionados, a los malos ratos, a los momentos duros. Se escogen pese a la escasez, a la enfermedad, el mal humor y las lágrimas.

Se escogen.

Víctor escoge a Yuuri como su amante, su esposo, su pareja, su amigo. Lo escoge por encima de todos, lo ve como un igual, como el compañero con el que puede seguir su vida. Han decidido criar a sus hijos bajo los valores que ambos descubrieron juntos, tomando lo mejor de sus respectivas familias para formar la suya.

Escogen, todos los días, amarse. Así que cuando Víctor siente el abrazo de su esposo en su espalda, no puede evitar sentirse complacido al percibir su calor y su manera de hacerle sentir querido. Y de ese modo, no puede haber otro resultado más que la felicidad.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Mil gracias a todos, espero que este pequeño regalo les guste y puedan disfrutarlo. La familia que Víctor tanto había deseado en este fic. Quizás la temporada colaboró para no poderme despedir de esta historia sin darle el deseo que Víctor tenía. ¿Y qué mejor que eso para regalo de navidad? Agradezco todo el apoyo que recibí por parte de ustedes en este trabajo y eternos agradecimientos a Ashley, la mano maestra que no sólo dibujó los hermosos arts, sino que me dio la preciosa idea y me retó para salir de mi zona de confort.

Les invito a leer mis otros trabajos si les gustó este; en todos ellos hay un pedacito de mí. Y espero contar con ustedes en este 2018.


End file.
